


New Home

by Zyxxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Berserker Thor (Marvel), Blood and Injury, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Good Odin (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Pregnant Sex, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sick Loki (Marvel), Teen Pregnancy, Top Thor (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy, laufey is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxxx/pseuds/Zyxxx
Summary: The cold in Jotunheim was harsh and cruel. The thick snow was like a canvas painting in red. The scream of battle was a weary sound, wanting all to be over. The war's raging for months now, with the piles of bodies from both side, but nonetheless Asgard was winning.The young god, Thor, found the love of his life's dying  on the floor.On the other hand, Loki had his second change of life. He arrived in the golden city of Asgard, finding himself was loved.---Im sorry im not good with summary, so im kind of taking the first part of this chapter lol but actually you can figure it out by reading the tags.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 331





	1. The Inception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, id like to imagine Loki is 15 or 16 yo and Thor is 18 or 19 yo in this AU.  
> And i have finished this fiction so that i will be updating soon

The cold in Jotunheim is harsh and cruel. The thick layer of snow is like a canvas painted in red. The scream of battle is a weary sound, wanting all to be over. The war is raging for months now, with the piles of bodies from both side, but nonetheless Asgard is winning.

Thor is young, Odin thinks he is to learn. The golden god is sturdy and tall but not yet mature. He is too clumsy, arrogant, and a spoiled prince. He has to learn compassion to be a greater king than the one-eyed god because Odin isn’t the good King for his hands were and still are soaking in blood. War always follows his path and yet he dreams of peace and freedom.

“When will we slay all the beasts, Father?” his cocky voice is illuminated by the warm fire which is fueled by seidr.

The smell of blood and sweat are carried by ruthless wind.

They have just ambushed the small village as a passage to the core of the Frozen Realm, Utgard. The Norns weren't too merciful for the toll were great. The king saw a mother held her breathless daughter, a lover fought for their love, a wife guarded her dying husband however above all the sorrow and lost, Odin saw defeated faces.

The war has to end.

“They are not beasts Thor. They love, they protect, they cry like every Aesir. Their blood is as red as ours.”

* * *

The rage of war makes his blood boiled. He counts all the Jotnar he crushed with his hammer as it is a game. A sparring session to abort his boredom. The King of the nine always gets mad because of that. But the son never knows where he goes wrong.

The god of thunder washes all the blood from his figure. The blood is surprisingly red. “When will we slay all the beasts, Father?”

The silent is sudden; the strategy they are talking about goes half way.

There is fire in Odin’s sole eye. “They are not beasts Thor. They love, they protect, they cry like every Aesir. Their blood is as red as ours.”

His father yells at him because of that trivial thing. Of course the Jotnar are beast, that’s what he was told. He stomps his heavy feet out from the tent.

Then he sees.

His heart aches for what he witnesses. For them. _Is this what his father trying to show him? Then what about all the stories he has been told?_

* * *

Utgard is falling.

The king never expects to be a strong barrier ahead of them. The seidr is strong enough he needs the Gungnir’s force and all the war mages who present.

There still are hundreds of last warriors defending the heart of Jotunheim. Odin think of asking the ones who want to flee, will be free to go, but knowing who Laufey is, he knew already fleeing means worse than death. They have to fight for their cruel King. So the fight begins.

The heat.

The roaring.

The slashing.

He gets a whole view of war. The swords of ice are broken as the land of thorns is melting. His warriors are getting closer to the temple’s gate.

In slow motion he can see Laufey‘s fighting near the gate, creating more ice which slays his men. His son is fighting fiercely, swinging Mjolnir and storm above them, with lighting dancing freely but there is an awkward doubt in his movement. As a father, he can feel nothing but proud of his golden boy. He will be a better king, he is certain.

As the ground rumbling and the sky darkening, he is succeeding to close the gap between himself and the giant King. He slams the Gungnir to his side, revealing the burning seidr of Gungnir to graze Laufey’s cheek. 

“You come to lose another eye!!” as the ice tries to get through his left side, but Odin's too fast and too powerful.

“You are losing, Laufey!”

Odin notices the prince of Asgard's knocking most of the giants. He smiles as Thor runs to breach the gate.

* * *

Thor is running with a couple warriors behind him, done with crushing the gate. What awaits him is breathtaking, the green marble along the path, glowing like the frozen water. They make reflections of rainbows everywhere, but strangely the inside is noiseless. They walk to the enchanting hall. It is not like Asgard is less beautiful with all the goldness she has, but this place is like carved by the thick pale green diamond. A thousand of runes are there to be displayed, and in the middle of it, lays the Casket of Ancient Winter along with a half dozen bodies.

The golden god runs, ignoring the shout from the warriors. He knows maybe it is a trap but he cannot divert his gaze from the limp creature in front of him. He just realises that the bodies are far smaller than the Jotnar outside, but the smallest of them has the darkest hair he’s ever met.

“They are all dead!” shout the warriors all together.

He is kneeling slowly, revealing the face which is covered by the undone and messy braided long hair. He let out his breath.

The birth mark is carved elegantly on his face through his almost naked figure, his lips are the perfect curves, his cheek bones is high in a pretty way, he has colour of the deep ocean. _How can a monster be exceptionally beautiful?_

Then he hears a shuttering breath.

* * *

The war.

They were doomed because of him.

He saw blood, he saw bodies. His turn was coming.

The buzzing feels louder now.

The little giant awakes with fear in his eyes. Panic takes control of his body as he jerks to sit. Unfortunately, the hole in his left side cruelly reminds him. _How can they miss his heart?_

He doesn’t feel the impact when he crashes onto the mattress; instead there are hands on his back smothering his fell. “It’s alright. You are safe.” Says a kind voice.

His vision starts focusing, he sees the glimmer of seidr everywhere. They are gold and warm like he’s never known before. The warmth is like an alien thing to him. He is raised in ice and darkness in the great castle of Utgard. He is taught to be friend with the cold, yet here is anything but his home.

_Does he have a home?_ A pain reminder of his life comes surfacing.

His study of seidr was begun at the same time he started to walk. His natural talent for mastering the art of seidr is well known. Then when he reached his puberty he took part into this war. He helped his father to freeze Midgard, but as long as he was there the victory always left. They were forced to go back to Jotunheim but Asgardians persisted. They followed them as the Jotnar were slaughtered.

He heaves, his breathing is hitching to the point of painful coughing's surging. The warm wetness seeping from his throat to his chin and from his chest through the thin fabric.

“Please calm down. You’re alright.”

The kind voice keeps repeating those words. So kind, so gentle, the tears begins to flow without him releasing.

Then darkness, once more greets him.

* * *

“You’re alright. You’re alright” said Thor in his panicked tone. “Eir! Healer! Anyone!” when the Jotun fells unconscious with blood trickling from his lips and he managed to reopen the wounds.

Seeing him lays helpless flat to the bed, makes Thor aware of how young he is, far younger than himself. He is still thinking of how they could slaughter his kind, especially him. He's looked so harmless, like another boys in Asgard having their first lesson of combat with far too pretty face.

In the temple of Utgard, Thor found them with hole to his heart with many frozen bruises. He knew they must be slain by the other frost giant. The blood was pooling and soaking their tiny garb. 

He felt so happy as he heard the small Jotun breathed. He had no idea how could he care to the boy he met for the first time, but at that time he felt the lightning in his veins. The sensation of burning in his skin. He had to save him. So he hold the skinny boy in his arms, walked behind his father with The Casket in his possession. He ignored the wondering stares and questions. They were all bathing in a rainbow light.

As he arrived in the Bifrost site, he thought that something went wrong. He didn’t get the frostbite, and then he looked at the body he was carrying. The pale skin replaced the deep blue from before. _Oh, by the Norns._

The healers are treating the wounds, smearing them with sharp smelled ointment, and blanketing them with fresh bandages.

The young god sees his new companion scrunching in pain. He has the urge to help but he can do nothing.

“Let him rest. Do not make him put a strain his state, young man.” Said Eir, she is always the kindest but strictest of all.

His mind wonders for hours, thinking nothing at all. He isn’t needed in the court because of his parent are too busy handling the Lords from other countries for updating their situations of war. 

“Where am I? Who are you? What do want from me?” his voice is hoarse also quiet and yet impudent. He is met with the streaking green eyes, like a couple orbs of diamond in the temple and his long eyelashes are fluttering above, trying to focus his seeing.

“You are in Asgard…” Thor sees eerie in his, but then he continues. “…I am Thor and I just want to help you.”

The Jotun is perplexed. “Lie!” he almost shouts with that Thor sees the pain hit him sharply. 

By reflex his hand moves, caressing the other boy’s cheek. “I wish your pain goes away.” He smiles, soothing with his prayers.

Something explodes and melts between them. Thor can sense it. 

The smaller boy’s stature is lithe. “My name is Loki.” His smile is radiating, even warmer than the sun itself.

* * *

The chamber is given to him after weeks of occupying in the healing room. 

In the first week, healer, whose name is Eir, said that he could try to stand and straighten his body.

She is the middle aged woman with the tall figure. She always wears a dull grey gown, it is practice but nonetheless dull. Her hair is a brown wave of silver threads here and there. She let her braided hair freely fall to her back and above all of that, she is kind.

The funny thing was that the prince of the golden city came almost everyday. He was curious of the life of the crown prince could be so laid-back. He came from midday to dawn, with his sweaty corp. His not to long golden hair was tied with a simple pony tail and a couple loose strand sticked out to his forehead, it was a nice view. He would always be talking and talking. He talked about his practice, parents, friends, and the eternal realm. At the beginning, he was terrified with the crown prince, but he released that the golden young man is nothing but a sweet and a bit of dumb oaf. Every day he grows attach to him. They spent their time together, their laughed, and they threw insult to each other. 

One day, Thor came and held him tight in his arms. 

“They all hate me, Thor. I have nowhere…” He was rambling, not aware of his words. He didn’t even feel the tears in his face until the Thunderer wiped them. 

He snuggled in his cold palm, his burning lips brushed against it. His gaze moved to the other god. He cupped his redden face; suddenly Thor’s lips were touching with his. There was a second of uncertainty passed, both of their faces looked frighten. Yet, Loki knew that, it was the handsome face he was willing to give it up with. With the trembling lips, the dark haired boy kissed the golden one, deep and sweet. Thereupon Thor kissed his upper lip. He liked his kiss. 

However he was so feverish that day, he couldn’t differentiate illusion from reality.

The day passed but he still finds himself thinking about it. Until now, he is not sure about what was really happening. He stands up too fast shaking the thought; he has to hold on to the wall. He feels weak and raw in his side. He was supposed to be dead and yet he is so grateful he isn’t. He meets Thor and all these kind people, without him releasing he is happy for the first time in his entire life. The breeze feels fresh, sweeping his relax figure. He leans on to the railing.

“Loki, how are you?” he bolts like a thunder. His smile is forever sweet, there is never a scheme in it.

“Never been better.” 

“Oh! Is that sarcasm behind it?” he laughs.

“No. Surprisingly, I have never felt this content in forever.” He never knows, he is also capable of this honest smile. He isn’t forced to smile; he isn’t forced to do anything. He likes it.

As usual the older god shines. “Your smile is the most beautiful of all. I wish to always be a part of it.” He strokes his cheek.

“You are always the reason, Thor.” Closing the gap to… wait, to kiss him?

Nevertheless, Thor takes the first move to pull him up and licks his mouth. This time is different; it is so passionate and thrilling. They keep licking and kissing until their lips are rigid.

“Would you like to break your fast in my mother’s garden?” At last, Thor delivers a soft kiss to his right.

“Do you know? In the healing bay, it was my first kiss.” He smirks, taking Thor’s larger hands in his. The affectionate bright red arises from the god’s tanned face. He smooches Loki’s pale lips for the last time that day.

He has no idea when this relationship starts to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are enjoying my first slash story ive ever made in my entire life, so it is a bit awkward and embarrassing to write even so i still love the idea and if there is something you want to discuss please feel free to press the comments button. Thank you for reading ^^


	2. The Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its going to get hot here lol also im sorry for the grammatical mistakes, im not a native. and i just want to ask whether is there anyone willing to be my beta for this story or not? please send me a word or two if you have time (: thank you so much. please enjoy this chap. have a nice day!

Frigga is waiting for his son to come to have a breakfast with her.

She has always loved her little garden, with the green grass and colourful flowers in it. She has a small natural pond in the middle of her garden and various lotuses within; she sits in the small table in front.

“Mother!” her son is as loud as she knows. He is dressed with his silver armour, his untied golden hair brushes along his shoulder. His smile reaches his piercing blue eyes. _Norns, my handsome boy is over the sky._

She wonders what the reason is, until she looks at the pretty boy with a raven hair tailing behind him. He is quite tall for the boy in his age, but comparing to her Thor, still he is small. The raven haired boy wears the simple golden tunic and loose trousers with boots. Every attire, he wears seems too big for his lean figure. The golden colour makes his pale complexion more noticeable. His eyes are sharp icy green and there are dull flushes on his cheeks, adding by his beautiful dark hair is loosely braided in his back. He is like a sculpture the Norns create.

“Good morning, Your Highness.” His voice is like the flowing river, calming and soft but when she is careful enough she can hear a boy in it. “I think the long haired man is uncommon here.” He smiles as he reddens. He is perceptive.

She chuckles, “Oh. No, my darling. You are beautiful as you are.” She reaches to take his hand. “Please, sit down.” She notices the sickness hasn’t yet to leave him.

“You are the kindest but I prefer handsome, your highness.” Then they all break into laughing.

In the bright light of the morning sun, they sip their warm tea. In five minutes, she likes him already. As her son, she is captivated by his intelligent, witty, and sharp mind. Also not to mention his appetite, he eats almost as much as Thor.

“I’ve always admirer you as the most powerful seidr wielder of the nine realms, your highness.” Loki beams beside her, with a mouthful of sweets. She cannot hide her amusement.

“Are you also a mage, Loki?” in Asgard, seidr wielders are less appreciated, only a handful of Asgardians who want to hone their seidr. 

“Yes…” his answer’s sounded heavy and regretful. “… I am sorry. I am one of the mages that held the temple.” His glassy eyes are like wall that is waiting to be crumbled, and his lips are trembling. “I am very sorry.”

He is indeed yet a boy.

* * *

He suddenly stands and embraces the Jotun like it is the most natural thing in the whole realm. The thunderer always has the urge to protect the small Jotun. He is trembling in his arms. _How he hopes for his happiness. Always._ “I am sorry too, Loki.” He whispers.

“There is nothing you can do more, my darling.” He forgets about his mother, it seems like he forgets about everything. He let go immediately, but he doesn’t move an inch.

“My love, everything is well.” she pats his back. Her wisdom always is his role model. She is so gentle and kind. He thinks that there is no one in all realms can be compared to her. He loves her so much.

“I… I…”

The All-Mother takes both his and Loki’s hand. “You are sweet boys. There is nothing to be scared of, choose your own path and happiness.”

“Ho… How do you know that I am a good one? I am as cruel as they are.” By the silent day, the young boy’s voice is a little too loud. He twists his body from her embrace, but Frigga persists. Her kindness is unmatched as well as her iron grip.

“You are a good one, Loki. Believe that you are.” Her words seem to honey the emerald eyed god’s wounds. They are so sweet in Thor’s ears.

“I don’t know what to believe.” It is so quiet; the golden god assumes it’s the wind.

“Then you must learn, my darling.” His mother let them go but now her attention moves to the raven boy, her stare are piercing to his. She waits.

“Thank you, your highness.” Thor witnesses his smile one more time, also his mother’s.

* * *

“Your mother is the best, Thor.” Both of the boys beam. He resists the impulse to walk while holding hands. _What is he? A toddler?_

“I know.” He sneers.

“I wonder why both of you are so different.” A playful light dances in his eyes when the smaller god makes jests. The crown prince looks stunned.

Instead of returning Loki’s words with words, Thor seals his mouth. The tanned god closes their distance which makes the pale one stop. His gaze is intoxicating still, he likes it.

Thor halts, Loki can feel the hot of his skin, but he does nothing. There is a fat awkwardness between them. Afterwards, the taller boy leans to Loki as he is about to kiss him. He compels himself to see, he won’t miss this scene by closing his eyes. However he droops to his neck then he uses his tongue to lick a long vertical line.

“Now we are even.” He is awoken from his surprise. _Oh, Norns! As Helheim, it is burning._

“Don’t try to get smart, Odinson.” He slaps the other god. The sound of their laugh is echoing in the deserted corridor.

“Actually, I planned to take you to my sparring field to meet my friends but you look tired.” His gesture to his side of face is always lovable. He snuggles a little longer.

“No, I am not tired.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No…”

“No, you aren’t. Nonetheless you are resting in your chamber.” The golden god is the most beautiful man he’s ever met, his muscles, hair, skin, blue eyes, and kindness which is worth dying for. Loki wants to protect him.

* * *

Thor’s days happen to be beautiful like they have never been before. As Loki’s here by his side he sees the world with different views. All his prejudices against the Frost Giant melt away. He has no hatred. Asgard is brighter than before.

Days pass and Loki keeps getting stronger. They go around the palace without Loki’s having dizzy spells. He has met his friends, there is Sif who is a bit grumpy, Hogun who is as quiet as the fish in the lake, Volstagg who adores Loki as his little brother, and then comes Fandral who likes the dark god a lot and that is bothering him. But Loki seems happy; so there is nothing he needs more.

“So, am I going to see you spar?”

“Yes, as usual. It becomes your new routine.” The god of thunder walks so close they are almost hugging. He thinks that all of Asgard has already found out about their relationship, but to tell the truth he has no idea what he shall label it.

“I can be your sparring partner for today.” He smirks in mischief.

“Wha… Of course not, you’re not yet fully recovered.” He can hear worry in his voice.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be easy on you.”

“I’m on it.” he’s been led again, but the black haired god laughs. It is the most silvery sound for him. He loves it.

They have arrived in the sparring field where Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are waiting. “Good day, my lady.” He kisses the back of the goddess hand. “Good day, lads!” he is slapping his friends. “Today, Loki has challenged me. Sorry. I can’t be your opponent, friends.”

They are walking to the corner; Loki’s halting to remove his boots. “What are you doing?”

“Easier without them.” He winks, _damn that little fiend._

The long haired boy places his boots to the side. “Shall we begin?”

Loki moves fast to suddenly create daggers in each of his palm. “I don’t know you can do that.” He only smirks wider. By instinct, he calls Mjolnir, the thunderer swings her to Loki’s direction. However his lean body ducks gracely below him, his braided hair flies like a crow as he shove his dagger to his neck.

“Yield.” His smiled is wicked.

He kicks his foot to the right as a decoy and moves his left hand to get rid of the small dagger. Loki realises soon enough. He swings his other dagger, bringing Mjolnir to fend.

His movement is heavy and strong, but Loki’s light and fast. They keep on fighting for hours.

The warriors around them fall silent, watching them dancing. It is amazing seeing how the lithe figure fights. He is sly and subtle; the exact opposite of Thor. He has to start to fight seriously until he realises that Loki hasn’t used his seidr. The blond god feels so excited of dreaming where the both of them can fight side by side, they will be invincible.

Loki’s face is glimmering with dropping sweat down his chin. He is breathing hard and shallow. He can no longer stand straight. There are soft pink spots to his face. His tunic slicks, sticking to his alluring body, he sees his slim biceps, slender abs, and stupendously his little nipples poking through the fabric. He was back once more to the temple where he saw Loki’s half naked body, but there is no place for sorrow now. He is electrified by his own desire.

“Come on! You looked like you are about to pass out.” He drops his hammer indifferently, gathering Loki’s fingers in his.

“What?” momentarily the daggers disappear. They are half running to the younger god’s chamber.

They are in and Thor slams the door. “Hey! What’s gotten into you, Thor?” The runt is almost shouting, at the same time when he feels his own face getting hot.

“May I kiss you?”

* * *

The air smells of a hundred different flowers and he loves the colour of the green wide field. Every single Asgardian treats him kindly, it is not likely that everyone likes him but they are never cruel. Thereupon Thor Odinson, he is the first to show him good in his wretched life. He touches gently and kisses him passionately. He doesn’t understand the feeling for it is new for him.

“May I kiss you?” he sees the reddened face of Thor. He crashes his front to slam the other god to the door, thus he throw his mouth to lick Thor’s.

“Very considerate of you for asking.” Breathing hard, he set aside his fatigue and an annoying sting below his heart.

With his brute strength, the thunderer swings his back against the door. He pulls him up to his embrace; Loki’s feet almost tip toeing against Thor’s height. They kiss.

Thor’s burning tongue press against his cold one. The golden god’s kisses are fierce like war, yet tender like a spider web. Their sweat and adrenaline are mixing as their world spins faster. His heart is a fluttering bubble of rainbow.

For almost forever, the boys keep sucking and kissing until Thor’s snaking his hand to his sticky spine. The raven boy senses the ugly insecurity flooding. He is untangling himself.

“Loki?” he is met with Thor’s puzzled expression.

“You don’t want to touch the beast.”

“But you aren’t one.” His fingers brush the back part of his neck, yet Loki’s pushing him violently.

“No! You only like my glamour!” Eyes are burning.

“I’ve seen your Jotun body and I fell for you in insta…” Thor’s halting; his visage is like relieving something. “Of course, that’s what I want to label you. Would you show me your true form?”

“What are you talking about?” he is absolutely not convinced. He is backing down but he only meets the hard wood of the door.

Thor is enfolding Loki’s own body, through the minutes. He detaches all of himself but his fingers, knotting together with the lean god slim ones. He bets that there is nothing can destroy his stares into Loki’s.

“Loki, I love you. So much, it is almost exploding. Will you be my beloved lover?” as soon as the words leaves those lips, he burst out. This how it feels to be loved.

And to love.

“I’ll turn. If you don’t like me then, please let me stay in Asgard and I will never try to change my appearance again.”

“But I won’t, Loki.” He is crying soundly now, however Thor doesn’t close their gap. He stands there, as though he tries not to suffocate him. He is giving Loki space.

“Please just say yes.”

Then he nods.

The younger god closes his eyes, sensing his seidr all over his body. He is changing. The marks are flowing through his surface. The weather is too humid and warm for his raw skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups.. to be continued *winking


	3. The Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again im sorry for the grammatical mistakes, im not a native. and i just want to ask whether is there anyone willing to be my beta for this story or not? please send me a word or two if you have time (: thank you so much. please enjoy this chap. have a nice day!

He is faced with the red orbs digging into his blue ones. He’s not yet seen it. In Jotunheim, Loki was unconscious when he was in Jotun shape. Now, he knows how astonishing they are, he can even say the pair are erotic.

In a second, he gives a light kiss. “I didn’t get the frostbite.” He smiles.

“You didn’t try to kill me.”

“Please don’t turn back.” Once again, he is smiling and with his tears streaming downs his near indigo skin. _Valhalla is within his reach._

This time, Thor’s kisses are once again deep but rushing. He takes Loki’s hands to his neck and feet to his torso. He removes his upper clothing, and then dragging both of them to the bed. They are bumping into many objects but they cannot careless, but laugh it off.

“Take off my clothes, Thor!” the beautiful young god’s sneering, almost ripping the thin soft fabric.

The golden god moves his body, forcing Loki to lie on the mattress. He licks his lower part. “You are unbearable.” He explores down to his jaw, to his neck, to an ugly mark in his chest, to his both nipples, to his abdomen, and to his twitching cock then at last to his wet cunt. He covers his modesty.

“It’s my first time.” He sees fear in those beautiful eyes.

“Then I’ll be honoured.”

Thor teases, licks, and sucks his cunt while his hands play with his nipples, but Loki’s grip is hard to Thor’s broad shoulder. The pale god is flushed, letting out the strange voice, which sounds as sweet as nectar. He feels his hair in the back of neck stands.

“Will you kiss me?” Loki’s pleading.

“There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” He wrecks Loki’s lips, it may be bruising. His hands moving to loosen Loki’s slit, touching it lightly by the time he is inserting his finger he feels burning to the touch.

The younger god cries, moves his hands inside his trouser to Thor’s already hard cock. He strokes Thor’s ball gently and both are panting in pleasure. “Stop playing. Put it in!” He whines. This afternoon keeps going better and better.

The breeze is coming through by the opening door through the balcony. Today’s a little bit humid but the sun shines perfectly. They are bathing in the light.

He is fitting almost his four fingers in Loki’s; he thinks Loki’s ready. He unbuttons his trouser to take it off. “Do not rush, Loki.” He smirks, playing a little longer with Loki’s cute cunt, make it more slippery.

“Please.” To the point of begging from that face, what Thor can do, aside to give in?

“As you wish.”

His hard cock finds his way into the frost giant’s cunt. _Damn, still too tight._

“Take a deep breath and try to relax, Loki.” He lifts Loki’s right foot to his shoulder and locks his left in the grip of his right hand, Loki’s surprisingly flexible.

They are rocking the bed, yet he is digging deeper and deeper. The tight ring of Loki has no equal. It is squeezing him in his hot cave. It is a bit weird how all the words are left from him, replaced by the sugary moans from his throat. They are drugs to Thor’s ears.

He can see pain in those scarlet orbs, writhing both in pain and pleasure meanwhile his look moves down to the white sheet which now has the colour of blood on it. His beautiful Jotun will not be able to stand when he has done.

He keeps thrusting, until Loki’s moaning. _Got it._

“There, Thor. There.” His body is like awoken by the sound; he is barely able to hold his leaking sperm.

The deep moan also comes from his throat. “I’m going to cum!”

“Wait!” the younger god changes his position; he is now facing the older god by the second without removing his fat cock from his cunt. Thor is sit with the sexually stimulating black haired god hugging his body, and then he hugs back.

“Fill me, Thor!” he let go. The sound is so heavenly, not long after Loki’s cock’s also twitching uncontrolled then not long his sperm is also spurting to their bare abs.

The young gods collapse to the side of the bed. Thor feels all sticky and sweaty; nonetheless they both fell asleep while holding each other up to midnight.

* * *

He awakes to his warm chest. He cannot free himself from the brute embrace, but he has to take a bath. Struggling as hard as he can until he hears, “Morning, Loki.” His sore lower part will not be surviving the day, yet he kisses the sleepy oaf slowly.

“I’ll prepare the bath.”

Weeks have passed from his eventually first time of making love. Repeatedly, he finds himself in a similar situation, stark naked and defiled. Day by day his life is getting better and better. He has friends, he has Frigga, he has a lover, and he has Thor. He wishes he would never have to leave, but deep inside he knows the inevitable. So he keeps pretending for a little bit longer.

“May I join you?” Says a dreamy voice.

“As long as you are doing nothing.”

Half an hour later, they are both moaning inside the bath up. “Come on, ride me Loki.” His thick cock protruding against the wall of his cunt, the younger god is riding him with up and down movement. They are kissing while Thor’s spurting his juice. Whilst for Loki, he comes in Thor’s mouth, teased by the tip of Thor’s tongue.

Both of them are spent, catching each other breaths.

“You make the water dirty, you dumb oaf!” he stands up quickly and feels all of the liquid leaving his hole, the flush rises to his cheeks. His normally full belly by the god of thunder’s hot seeds feels odd with the ticklish sensation right below in his abdomen. _Weird._

Thor only laughs him off. Afterwards, they take a real bath to prepare themselves to have an afternoon tea with the queen of Asgard.

The day went fast, by drinking tea and eating cakes in Frigga’s garden. Afterwards Thor’s skipping his training as the young men went to the wood, they kissed and fucked.

As the sun begins to set, both gods are taking their way to the palace. The sky is a mixed of every colour of fire and blue. They are enjoying the view as they are talking about their future he will not have. It is a pleasant game.

Near the back gate of the palace, the guards are approaching. “My prince, the King is asking for Loki.”

They are throwing a meaningful gaze. He whispers, “All is well, Thor.” But his smile tells otherwise.

He quickens his pace as the guards walking ahead of him. He is reaching the throne room. He has a few moments with the king of Eternal Realm, by the converse in Frigga’s garden and in the dine table for supper. His opinions about him are that the god is strict yet generous. He is a loving father and a beloved king; still those cannot be slowing his beating pulse.

“Your highness, may you ask for me?” says the trembling voice. He kneels with Odin sitting on the Hlidskjalf. His stature is so compose and straight. He nods and dismisses the guards.

“Do you wish to go home, Loki? I am sorry I didn’t ask sooner.” He muses, finding words for the question. “You have never been our prisoner.” As his last words are to answer the young Jotun insecurity.

“Your highness, if I may render Asgard as my new home?” his gaze locks to the floor, he is afraid for the reply. He hasn’t had the feeling of belonging anywhere.

“Then stay as long as you wish.” He sees the blurry floor is wet by his tears, yet he looks up to see the smiling king with the same striking eyes as his Thor. “Sleep well, boy.” he is dismissing Loki.

As he said, that night he slept by himself and having a very well sleep, even when he has a dreamless night.

In the morning he wakes with the queasiness. He runs to the bathroom finding nothing to be out as he didn’t eat dinner, except the bitter bile from his mouth. This is odd, because he also feels the wave of dizziness and weak. He pressed his hand to the nauseating stomach, living his seidr to examine it. He stops right away in panic.

He is carrying a spark of life in his womb.

* * *

Tonight, he is waiting for Loki anxiously. He spots the younger god’s passing him with his face to the earth below. In the dark scenery, he cannot see his look. His gut is saying that it is better not to disturb the dark haired god, instead he finds his father.

His heart is light that night. He doesn’t go to Loki’s chamber; he keeps imagining his life with Loki from now on because the best part of it is that Loki chooses to stay. He may not be the reason, he doesn’t know and care. He is just so happy.

He is too young for marriage or commitment, for he’s not yet wise but he is and will always be loving Loki. He wants to be with him for a long time now. Thunderer knows there will be many hardships but his love will never lose. He has to confess his feeling very soon and whatever Loki may answer, he is to respect it, even when he wants to marry him tomorrow, he will happily submit.

He dreamed of Loki that night. They were holding hand in the wood.

The moon is still there when he wakes. He knows that it is still dawn but he cannot help it, he washes his body and gets ready for the day. He’s as fresh as the dew in the morning.

His pace is fastened to rouse the lean god; he plots to pull the sheet off of his sleepy face. He slams the door of his chamber. “Guess who has early awoken today?” Instead he finds the bed’s deserted and Loki’s standing in front of the bathroom with his bare brisket displaying. The blue eyed god’s sure that he is loud enough but Loki’s unmoving.

He hears the crashing sound as Loki’s gagging to the inside. He rushes to the collapsing body; removing the hindering messy braid; he is caressing the clammy back while Loki’s heaving painfully, throwing nothing up but his own spit. Minutes pass and the smaller god limp to his hand. His long black lashes are shadowing his pale complexion, covering his emerald eyes.

“How do you fare?” his concern is visible.

The green eyes are staring into him. “I’m well enough.” His voice is not louder than whisper, surely he is not well. His hands embosom the other god’s front. “You are warm. Are you really well?”

Another sound of gagging is heard but Loki is just swallowing the feel, shutting his eyes. Thor is so lost; he worries like he has never been before. “Are you hurting? Please tell me what to do.” 

Loki is smiling. “I just want to take a bath.”

Thor is gathering him in his hands. “You know that I can walk on my own, right?” the smaller god’s raising his single brow.

“Today’s a special occasion and I promise not to fuck you on the bath up if you let me join you.” Their laugh is jarring the entire room.

The calloused hand of Thor’s is wiping Loki’s sweat. He let them stay in the warm water for a while, just to notice the black haired boy’s nodding. He exits with Loki’s in his embrace.

He gently dries the other god’s frame and dresses him with a loose shirt, undoing his damp black hair. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“I’m not hungry.” In his sickly voice, thunderer realises there is a slight tremor to his body. “I’ll take you to the healer.”

“NO!” his pale body’s jerking, along with his nervous eyes. “I just want to sleep.” He says weakly and tiredly.

“Bu…” he cannot have it, he is confident that the Jotun is sick and needs medical assistance. Then again he comprehends of how docile he is.

“Please, will you hold me?” Loki is peculiarly clingy.

* * *

Again, he wakes in his warm body’s blanketing his own. He loses in thought.

He has to tell Thor, he is carrying his child inside his body. He has to know. Otherwise, the devil inside him injecting hideous thought, _the golden god will not accept the monster like him. The challenging who isn’t accepted by his own people. What if he bore another monster like him?_ His child will not be treated like him. How can the ideas of pregnant never pass his brain? He is so afraid. _What to do? What to do? What to do?_

“Don’t you have morning practices Thor?” he remembers sun’s already high.

The blue eyed god is waking groggily, his blond eyelashes flutter, showing two sharp blue eyes digging into him. “I’ll stay with you the whole day.” His eyes are closed again.

“The future king of Asgard can’t be a lazy sack.” Loki is shaking the other god fiercely. “Come on! Wake up and do your duties.” Continue to shake and smack Thor’s hard muscle.

“Alright! Alright! I am fully awake now…” wiping a droll in his mouth and rubbing his eyes. “You have energy, are you better now?”

“Yes, I am better and starving now…” To tell the truth he is as miserable as in the morning but he has to make the older god leave. He has to sort out his feeling. “…I feel like eating dozens of peaches.” He is joking.

“Are you sure? No healer?...” he glares. “Okay. No healer and I’ll request the servant to bring your food.” Thor’s raising his hands in defeat. Only then he takes Loki in his kiss, for a long time until he is satisfied. “See you in the evening.” The golden boy slips through the door.

As soon as Thor vanishes from his sight, he collapses to his back. The younger god feels his head’s pounding in his skull, his stomach’s cramping, and he takes his middle to be hugged and his knee to his chin. He is balling in his luxury bed to the sound of knocking.

“I bring your food, my lord.”

“A moment.” He trims his shirt and hair. He let his feet down to the floor to straighten up, his face shriveling. He almost falls. “Thank you.” He takes the tray and shuts the door.

The tray’s consisting several of fruits, their colour is pleasing. He settles it on his bed, inserting a piece of orange peach into his mouth, it tastes sour and sweet, he likes it. After an hour slowly eating, the feeling comes back. He covers his mouth, he determine to keep the food stays inside this time, but by the clock’s ticking and again he runs to the basin, vomiting all his hard work.

The emerald eyed boy never expect the sickness of being pregnant, he has no idea it will be so languishing. He sits on the floor, he hates this feeling but he cannot bring himself to get rid of the child, the fault is not the child’s. The worst part is his seidr‘s drained from him to enliven the child, he is drained dry.

The sky darkens as his swollen eyes blinking, he feels a little bit better with slightly headache. He washed his face with cold water when he detects unfamiliar seidr in the air. The wind of winter‘s blowing his back. He looks behind having his father raging his wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think? its my first sex scene, i am not sure if its good or not. please tell me how you feel hehe..


	4. The Reunion

The god of thunder find himself surprised when his father asks him to attend the court to learn. He has the most tedious hours in his entire life, people always talk and talk. He doesn’t know what is right and wrong until the door flung opened.

“I’m sorry for disturbing, my King." They bow. "But we have a few breaches in the palace.” He is panting.

“Where?” The king of the golden realm jerks, grasping tight his spear and the other councils also are readying their stance.

“In the Vault and in the south wing.” The young god has feral look in his. _By the Norns, it is where Loki’s chamber is._

As reading Thor’s mind, his father orders. “Go to him, boy.” He nods.

Running through the hall and calling his Mjolnir, fly he does. He is met with the disarray room along with a driblet of blood on the floor. He roars.

Lightings strike Asgard unmercifully.

The vault is a mess with tens of bodies, be them Asgardians or Jotnar. The destroyer’s done his role, the Casket is untouched but it doesn’t make him feeling any better.

“Father, we have to go after them.” his anger is unmasked.

“We cannot conduct another war.” The king looked weary, he is close to his Odinsleep.

”They took Loki, Father.” Something glimmers in his wrinkled eyes, perhaps it is sorrow. The young god takes his stands getting ready to run to the Bifrost. He will destroy the entire realm if needed be.

“We cannot start another war.” He say tiredly.

“How could you’ve said that? After what he said tonight…” but his father persist. “…he chooses Asgard as his home. How dare you?” The boy has passed his father’s height by millimetres yet he's looked small when Odin enfolds him. That night, for the first time in millennia he really cries.

A week passed, he feels a gaping hole in his chest.

A month passed, he feels like a walking dead.

A pair of months passed, he is called by Heimdall to the observatory.

He is taken aback to find his parents also there. For weeks, he asked about Loki’s well-being only to find his friend’s silent but today, he calls him as if some things more important than Loki. Or it is about Loki, now he is frightened. _Nothing happens to his Loki. But it is impossible. Some things must happen. He must be alive. Right?_

His gifted sight turn to Thor, the yellow irises are pretending to be emotionless. “Loki is being kept in Utgard. He is alive but I don’t know for how much longer.” Thor is choked by his own tears, but his mother’s grip makes him stay.

“If you call us to only say the obvious, we’d better take our leave.” The king turns his back.

“What? You knew!” They all know about Loki’s state but no one bothers to tell him and now they are saying that Loki’s been torture too. _They all can be damned in Hel._

The god of thunder only sees red; he almost loses to his raging fire but for Heimdall words. “This morning while they delivered their torments, Loki’s condition was worsening than he should have been. He lost conscious, they though he is dead until they sensed something wrong in his seidr, just for the healer’s confirming that Loki is with child…”

The amber eyed god focuses his attention to him. “…It’s yours, isn’t it?”

* * *

_They left him to die. No, not only him but also the child inside._ He cannot even protect one innocent life. He is not sure whether he loves it or not but what he knows for sure is that it is wrong not to protect it.

Loki’s wondering how ones can love something who they have never seen.

In the cold floor of his chamber, they raven haired boy moves to lie to his right side, lessening the pressure to his aching back. He sweeps his hand into his barely noticed curve in his abdomen. _We are dying._ He says to himself.

His seidr is exhausted. When they come to deliver their round, he will have nothing to shield his womb. The beatings and whippings are hard but it is no harder than for him to rebuild Utgard. Since his arrival, the king forced him to help the other mage to repair Utgard and without The Casket it is next to impossible.

The runt has to manage all the tasks with a very little seidr he has. He is well aware he will not last for long but may be when everything is over he will be at peace. His only regret is that he hasn’t tell Thor of how he feels but hopefully his lover knows already.

The seidr is flickering inside his vein, he is relaxing his aching limb then he closes his eyes. _I’m sorry little one._ At least he wants the child to know that he cares. His sentient is fading.

“He’s here!” Shouts a female voice. There is no woman in Jotunheim. He hears footsteps, causing him to bend over to protect his middle.

“Hey, Loki. It’s Fandral, it's alright. You don’t have to worry anymore. Thor came for you.” The man gently touches his scarred shoulder. He looks up, it is really Fandral. And Sif. They’ve come. Even though it is dream, he doesn’t care.

“Thor came?” As Fandral’s lifting him, and he whimpers. All the pain is surging through his frame, the blond halts. “I’m alright.” Their expression become soft, even Sif, his bruises must be quite haggard.

“Of course, he came. He is waiting for you, so hold on a little bit longer.” Every movement forces him to swallow the pains. His friend carries him carefully while Sif is fighting their way out.

The closer he gets to the gate; he realises, the thundering sky is getting louder. He is aware of the blackening cloud. _Is Jotuheim always this stormy?_

The outside is more than chaos, the bodies are everywhere to be seen but there is only one person standing.

His normally golden hair becomes silver by electricity, the lighting is seeping from every inch of his skin even his eyes are no longer blue. They are empty white. The grip of his hammer is strong as he is striking to a lifeless body that he recognizes as his father. The king of Jotunheim has fallen. Jotunhein has fallen.

_Thor is a berserker?_

“I cannot get through him. I got even slammed.” Shrieks the large god, Volstagg. They all notice the odd shape of his shoulder. Hogun only nods.

“Please take me closer.” They don’t expect him to talk, maybe they are assuming him to be dead.

“Have you lost your mind? Look at Volstagg!” He knows that for a time, Fandral looked him in a way more than friendship did. Then once he asked him to be his lover but that happened before they are all realising Thor’s gaze upon the Jotun’s runt.

“I’m dying anyways. It’s not like it’ll make any different.” He does his best to be looked smug, but Fandral sees through him.

“You don’t know that.” There is sorrow in his voice.

“Please.” They dive into battlefield. “Put me down.” The blond god’s body resists Loki’s request, for over a minute, then he does it anyway.

He buries his bare feet to the ground, enduring the weakness of his limb. Fortunately, Fandral has not yet left to catch his fall. “Are you sure?”

He pulls free from the other god’s grip. “Absolutely.” He smiles.

He is limping to Thor’s side, it’s only five metres but the way he is dragging his broken ankle, the way he is breathing with s couple broken ribs, and the way his body is burning because of his broken seidr, it feels like forever.

“Thor!” not loud enough yet still makes him dizzy.

“THOR!” He tries again louder, this time his build’s collapsing but he gets his lover’s attention. He attempts to stand and reaches the three metres remaining but his body loses its power, no matter how many times he tries. Somehow, he hasn’t lost his will.

The familiar calloused palm helps him to stand, allowing him to lean on to his brutish power. His eyes are still a couple of flashing white and he rest his head to that warm chest. “You came for me?” he asks weakly. He let out the tears which he has been holding up. “You know that I love you, right?”

* * *

_Take Sif and the warriors three with you. Leave silently and when everything is too much to handle, call Heimdall. I won’t lose any more people tonight._ Odin’s grip in his sleeve is like an iron claw. He understands him very well, but he also cannot bear the thought of losing Loki. Not again. 

“You come again, little princess.” The king of frost giant comes from the shadow of his damaged palace. So much for being silently.

“Where is Loki?” He growls. He keeps his composure; he is not a mindless beast as they expect him to be.

“He is dead…” His scarlet eyes are playful, but not with the humorous ones but with cruelty. He finds himself difficult to draw air to his lungs. “It is a shame you cannot hear as that little runt screamed of your name for every beating. As he begged when I cut up his bony belly and the best part was…” He sees red. “…we made him awake, aware when the blade of ice’s slicing his pretty skin. Every cry…”

“Thor, don’t listen to him.” Sif’s panicking tone came from behind. She hugs his massive hand.

“Go find him!” Volstagg shouts. “You and Fandral. Go!” he is pushing them.

“…vibrating tiny limb when the blood’s pouring out. That traitor kept screaming as my hand tore it to dislodge the little bastard out of your whore.” Then he remembers nothing.

_He butchered him._

_“When I cut up his bony belly.”_

_“Runt screamed of your name.”_

_He tore Loki’s stomach with his bare hands._

_“Dislodge the little bastard out of your whore.”_

“…love you, right?” in an instant, Loki goes limp to his front.

He is disoriented but shortly gathers the limp god to his embrace, smelling his long-awaited scent but also blood in the air. He inspects Loki’s thin figure in horror. The green eyed god is starved; his blue skin looks almost grey, his usually warm body is icy, his body is covered in bruises and grazes, his breathing is shallow and looked painful but above all there is no ugly opening on his abdomen. _Both of them are alive._

He lets out a loud sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I always hope the best for Loki, I swear


	5. The Consolidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reaching a hundred kudos, i am so happy T.T

The goddess of love is rushing to the healing wing, raising his beautiful gown.

The time she knew that Loki’s gone missing, she had a bad feeling about it. She loves Loki; the months they spent together were lovable. She had also become Loki’s tutor. She also liked to see Thor’s behavior around him, since the insolent brat that was inside Thor is almost completely gone. He made Thor to be a better person, but then he was gone. He asked Heimdall repeatedly of detail, of how he was resisting his own father, of how Laufey took him by force, and then came to the time in the cold Jotunheim where he was tormented for the information of Asgard. Then like a slave he was forced to drain his seidr to repair the Utgard without resting.

As much as the news pained her, she couldn’t bring his son to share her suffering. He had had enough, the glow in his cheerful eyes fading, the bright young man was nowhere to be found. Until Heimdall summoned them, her heart is torn in two. _There is no way, the Norns could be so cruel._

She sees Thor sits with scrunching shoulders and defeated look in his figure. “Are you alright, my darling? How is he?” She is almost running to embrace her boy. “My body is woundless.”

The goddess can smell blood in him. “Then I am so relieve.” She waits for her second’s question.

“I should’ve stayed that day. I should’ve been with him the whole day. I knew there was something wrong and he was sick the whole morning and now he is dying, Mother.” Her big shining boy is crying freely to her chest.

“Believe that everything will be well once more.” She also cries.

“How?” He whispers, but she has no word for Thor, he has to find out by himself.

After hours of waiting, Eir comes out. She doesn’t wait for them to ask, “His surface wounds are deep but nothing to be worried about, his bruises will take time to heal, and a couples fractured rib will trouble his breathing also his ankle is broken. They really have done plenty.” Her face is unpleasant.

“Come on, Eir. I know there is more.” Frigga’s impatient.

“His womb is undamaged despite the beating, the child is healthy. He has really done an amazing effort to protect it but his seidr is over-exerted. Jotnar are creatures of seidr, they are alive from it. And Loki has almost nothing to spare, not to mention the child absorbing Loki’s seidr to grow. It will be so powerful to be able to absorb a big amount of seidr. Now, his life force is flickering away, like a weak fire, we had done our best to repair his seidr to make him stronger. We believe he’ll get better but it takes time.”

As his mother, she reads him well. Too many information he doesn’t understand but at least he clearly understand the last sentence. “May I see him?”

“I’ll give you room.” She nods and orders the other healers to leave.

* * *

Now he is met again with his beloved, but not in the way he imagined.

The golden god strokes Loki’s blue skin. Even in his sleep he is not resting, his pain is obvious on his bruised face. Nevertheless by his sharper cheekbones, he looks so much younger.

The runt is only dressed by the short trousers not to hinder his uncountable wounds.

All his lean muscles is gone, he is so thin he can count his ribs. And when he is paying attention, he sees the slight curve in his once abs, but barely.

He is craning his palm to touch it. He feels warmth radiating then he is circling Loki’s stomach. “Look at our growing babe, Loki. Eir said we’ll have a strong child.” He breathes deeply, relieving all his stress. He is cupping the unconscious god’s bonny hand in him, and then he cries for the second time. “I am glad that I’ve found you that day. I am glad that you are the one I love, and I am glad you are here with me now. “

“I hope you’d tell that while I’m conscious.” His red eyes are blinking in pain, although he is emitting the happiness.

He jolts from his chair, hugging him with all his tears. He is loosening when he realizes Loki’s wincing but he doesn’t protest.

“Am I dying, Thor?” barely audible to his ear.

“No, Loki. You are recovering.” For the first time in months, he is delivering good news.

“Then I want to tell you about something…” removing him from his wounded corp. “…I am carrying your child.” His beautiful smile is even rivaling Freya’s herself.

“I know.” He brings his lips to Loki’s cold ones. Sipping every sensation he misses badly. “I love you.”

* * *

The raven haired god was dismissed from his healing chamber.

It took a week to heal all the grazes and another week for his broken bones, aside from his seidr, he feels a lot better. He is empty and hollow but he is surviving the dull aching to his inner part. It never leaves.

Maintaining his Aesir looks needs more power he doesn’t have; beside it is better for the child to stay in his true form as it is always doing better in cold temperature and his Jotun form is part of ice. He is rubbing his little bump in his blue stomach; now he can see the bulge. He thinks that it is getting bigger. He is in his nine weeks, if he is not mistaken.

“How bigger do you think your belly will grow?” He is rising from the bed and hugging the lean god from behind.

“I have no idea, because normally no runt is allowed to be carrying a child and I am rather too young for this to be honest. My body is not fully grown.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Are you doing fine, Loki? Is there something wrong? Are you in pain? Is the babe well? What can I do to help?” Anxiously, Thor’s bombarding Loki with his questions.

“I am at my finest in this situation. And like I’ve told you I have no idea, Thor. But I have confidence in my seidr.” He hopes his words can sooth Thor’s mind.

“I can’t wait to meet him.” It seems like rubbing his swelling abdomen becomes their habit.

“How can it be a he?”

“Just hoping, I want another sparring partner.”

“You dumb oaf.” They are kissing.

In his early pregnancy, he often awake to find himself heaves in the bathroom. This evening, his little food from dinner is wasted. His bonny figure still makes no significant change but his colour is so much better. He is slouching to his side for minutes, keeps vomiting. _By the Norns, he is exhausted._

Thor’s gathering the pale god’s hair to his back and stroking his back in a comforting way. He stays there for a while, without saying a word.

“Let’s go to bed.” The bigger god’s scooping him to both his arms.

Late in the midnight the nauseating feelings wake him again for the fourth times. He has no real sleep for a couple months before he gets better. The bigger it gets the more seidr it absorbs.

* * *

The protruding bulge is getting obvious of the young god’s abdomen, yet his shirt can still cover it almost perfectly. His unborn child is sixteen weeks old now, but Loki’s as skinny as ever it makes him worry. He eats as much as he can only to throw it up later.

Thankfully, he is getting better with his morning sickness. He has no idea how they get the name because Loki’s sick for the whole day, not only in the morning and frequently they got a sleepless night.

Nowadays, he is able to keep the food down and they are rewarded with the long rest they are waiting for. Oddly, the emerald irises god’s still fatigued.

In the too hot day for Loki’s skin, they would be sitting on the cool bath for hours or picnicking underneath the fresh shade of tree. And the other day they would stay on his mother’s garden and dine together. Loki’s already become the part of his family.

The idea comes instantly, why doesn’t he make it official by now?

Thunderer looks for the younger god’s at their favorite place, resting to the tree below the hill behind the palace in front of the small lake. He finds Loki’s doubling up to his front in whimpers. He runs immediately.

“Is something wrong?” He touches the other god’s shoulder blade. He sees the thin god grayish hue when he shakes his head.

“But you are pained.” Like every day he has to see Loki’s in pain, he has loved his child but he is not sure if everything worth the effort.

“There is no pleasing cramp, Thor.” He smiles in the middle of it.

“Come lean to me.” He kisses Loki’s forehead.

He rests his back to the trunk, positioning Loki’s head on his hard thigh. He is caressing Loki’s belly in circle. “Better?” Again he nods.

“You know, I think about an idea today.” The blond god cannot cover his bright smile. He is gathering grass in his hands, stringing it up to make a delicate pattern.

“And what is that?” His posture is relaxing as the strain goes away, he closes his eyes.

“The idea of you becoming my husband or wife, whichever you like.” Now he is mumbling in nervous.

The emerald orbs are suddenly uncovered. He sits too quickly, he swears as another cramp strikes him. “Are you being serious?”

“As serious as I can be.” He straightens his back.

“I like the sound of it.” The dark haired god hums. Thor is circling his handmade ring of grass to Loki’s ring finger.

* * *

The Jotun manages to gain another pound this month. His stature is almost like his usual aside from his stomach, but the unborn is still too little. He feels his child; the very hard lump is almost as big as an eggplant. It is warm and beating. He has let it absorb as many seidr as it will, but still the growth is rather slow.

Today in his wedding, he only wears his loincloth to his slim waist like every Jotnar with the simple silver ornament and small sapphires round it, matching his skin. His hair is braided in a single hard pattern, Frigga arranges it herself. He walks barefoot to Thor who is waiting in front of the throne. He wears his silvery armour and his majestic red cape.

His abdomen is there for everyone to see but he lifts his head higher, proudly. He is carrying the heir of Asgard, he takes Thor’s hand.

“You are so beautiful.” He has never seen Thor’s face with this uncountable joy. “As you are.” He replies.

That day went quickly. Odin wedded both of the young gods. The whole Asgardians were presenting. The loud music was reverberating, they were feasting, and they were dancing. It took him a moment to realise he was wobbling. Thor, who was cradling him in his fierce dancing, caught him on time.

The bigger god questioning him with his look. “My seidr. He is draining me again.” He was licking his dried lips.

“He?” Thor’s looked like a puppy wagging his tail.

“Yes, as you predict.” Loki violated thunderer mouth. He is arroused. “Fuck me.”

“Are you able to keep up? I cannot be gentle.” A single thunder sings through Asgard.

“I’ll do my best.”

As he says before, Thor’s pounding him hard and fast he breathes shortly.

The tanned god cocks is digging through his stomach it reaches the babe. He moans. “Harder, Thor.” He cries. He is kneeling on his both knees and hands. The sweat is bathing them.

“Norns Loki, I want to eat you up.” Thor’s getting bigger in him, he whines. Then the seeds are leaking from his cunt.

The second time they do it, the Jotun god lies on his back while the Aesir god fingers are curving on his waist, alongside his swelling. Thor, sitting with his knees, he inserts his cock in Loki’s full cunt. “How can you be still so tight?” his voice’s blaring.

The third time. Thunderer pressed himself above the black haired god, his body's prone. He likes the sensation of the tip of his belly rubbing’s Thor’s while he is rocking. There is no more space in his cunt but they kept going. “I love you, Thor.”

The fourth time. He was riding his husband, thrusting it so deep but before Thor’s reaching his peak, he went out cold.

He sleeps for the next three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my only one chapter to go :'( kind of sad when its over. What do you think? yeay they are married now :O


	6. The Denouement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @AvenGrey73 => https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenGrey73/pseuds/AvenGrey73 for being the best beta, this chapter is much more better after your editing. You are awesome ^u^

It happened several months ago when the sun was about to set; they sat by the lake, inserting both their feet into the water. He watched his lover shut his green eyes, bending his body to cover his baby bump while waiting for the ache to pass. “Give me your hand,” he said gently.

Loki took his bigger hand to lightly pet his swelling belly. He moved Thor’s palm to his left side. “Did you feel it?” The Thunderer felt his heart squeeze in joy.

“Is he…?” His smile reached his eyes.

“Yes, he is kicking or punching. I have no idea,” Loki hummed. He was bumping the younger god’s side, causing the perfect round of his stomach to be uneven.

Thor was really happy with his life. He leaned towards his husband to kiss the raven haired god but instead he brushed his lips on Loki’s cheeks.

Again on their bed, Loki crawled above him while taking his hardened cock into his throat. At the same time, the golden boy licked the Jotun’s cunt and his his fingers traced light, comforting words on Loki's bulging abdomen. “I love your big belly; you look super sexy with it.” The dark haired boy moaned as another kick happened inside him. That day they were fucking like there is no tomorrow.

* * *

“Your labour is about a month ahead but your belly's not as massive as I thought it’d be.” His golden husband cradles him from behind, taking his calloused palm to explore his hardened middle section.

“You pervert, how big do you expect me to be?” Loki laughs.

“I don’t know maybe twice this size.” He smacks the blond.

“Hey! You looked more beautiful with that belly. I swear by the Norns.” Thor is stalling.

“You really are a pervert.” They are laughing.

“The most important thing is that the babe is healthy. He might be a small babe but a powerful one…” Briefly, the runt contorts his forehead. He delicately sweeps his big abdomen. His tears drip down to the pillow like little gemstones. “…I’ve grown to love him, but he really is depleting my seidr and I am so exhausted. I don’t know if I can get through this.” His cheeks are soggy.

Thor hugs him tighter. “I am sorry to put you in this situation…” Loki is shaking his head quite hard. “…Yes, I am. I am very sorry, but we’ll get through this, together, Loki. You are the strongest person I’ve ever met.” He snuggles in his raven hair; he hears sobs. They sleep soundly that night.

In the dusk, he gasps awake with insufferable pain to his abdomen. He shuts his green eyes to wait for the wave to leave, but ten minutes later, the pain is worsening. He weakly shakes the other god awake. “Thor, there is something wrong with the baby.” His voice is strained but the Aesir god is awake immediately.

“What happened?” There is no proof of sleepiness, a serious expression on him.

“I think the babe wants to be out.” He cannot hold the yell. “It’s ripping me apart.” He is crying now. “It hurts.” He presses both of his palms to his swelling part.

Unreadable emotions pass in Thor’s eyes. “I’ll take you to Eir.”

He is crying and whimpering the whole trip to the healing wing in Thor’s embrace.

“Eir, please help!” Thor howls. In a second, Eir rushes with two other healers behind her. She commands the young god to put Loki on the big bed and position himself behind the crying god as his support.

The golden god grips his hand the entire time and caresses his prominent middle. He is whispering the warm words to his ears. _It’s all right, my love. You can do it. Everything is going to be well._ Over and over again.

In front of him, Eir’s removing his trousers but keeping his baggy tunic whereas another healers prepares hot water and towels. “Loki, darling. Can you hear me?” Her sound is comforting. He nods faintly. “You are not dilated enough, we have to wait a bit longer.”

“No…” His whimpering is dispiriting. “…It’s hurting badly.”

“I know, but you have to withstand it for a little while. Keep your breath even. Breathe in. Breathe out.”

The lithe Jotun breathes at her suggestion. It doesn’t really ease the pain of contractions but he does it anyway. “You are doing well.” Thor kisses the top of his head.

“My dear!” The queen of Asgard in her nightgown panted in her rush, her husband tailing behind her. Eir tells her his condition and she goes to his other side to take his free hand while Odin stands behind her, smiling softly. “Look how far you’ve gone, my darling.” She kisses his forehead. “You are going to be a mother and me a grandmother.” She caresses Loki’s clammy face. _Oh, how sturdily he is loved. He can do it!_

After what feels like eternity, Eir says he is ready to push as his contraction come repeatedly every minute. “You have to push when the contraction hits. You will know when and what to do, let your body take control. You mustn’t hold back. Are you ready?”

Loki starts to push. He is crying louder. 

“Well done, dear. The water will break soon enough and then you have to push harder. Keep breathing.”

Before, the pain was already worse enough, but now he feels like his stomach is crushed from within and with every push, he is burned. His pelvis ached deeply to the marrow like splinters were sliced off, then something’s shifted. He could be stabbed with a sword of ice or whipped or beaten; there is nothing worse than this. Nonetheless he keeps pushing.

“Wait, stop! Loki, love, stop! Stop pushing!” Eir’s voice is hard now but, he cannot resist his body’s instinct to push. He delivers a big push with an excruciating contraction in a broken scream.

He feels the gush of wind as his lower part relieves the flowing liquid. _Does hi_ _s water just break?_

In a panicking voice, Thor asks, “W-What happened?”

He is limp against Thor’s hard breast. He is quivering in pain, almost nodding off from the effort when he hears a couple sounds calling his name. Then, comes a tender slap to his face from Eir. “Open your eyes, dear! You are bleeding excessively. Your babe is not crowning. He has to be out at once or he will be in danger by his own amniotic liquid. It is leaking from the breakdown from the placental barrier, soon enough to your bloodstreams. We have to be quick. Are you ready to push again?” Eir’s face is stiff with every command she is telling to the healers. He barely hears anything aside from _he has to push._

* * *

Cold sweat is trickling down his tanned neck. It breaks his heart to see Loki in so much pain. He realises something’s wrong with blood spluttering from the opening between the smaller god’s loins. “W-What happened?” His voice trembles.

When Eir answers, it’s not for him but Loki’s. She is boring her gaze at the unfocused, limp god’s eyes and explaining. Thor doesn’t understand half of the elder healer’s words but he understands that this labour is doing more damage to his Loki.

“His pelvis was also fractured, but we’ll deal with that later,” she says in a hurry.

“What?” Thor is numb. “His channel is not wide enough for the baby’s way out. He is too young to carry a baby, but it’s not a fatal obstacle.” Smoothing her hand on Loki’s protruding abdomen, she lets her yellow seidr flow.

“Now, my dear! Push!” He slips his arms to Loki’s armpits; he is hugging, sending his little strength to help the Jotun. Next to him, he sees his mother is crying too, whispering sweet words.

It is insufferable to watch his most beloved person to be in agony. Loki’s grey face is withering, but he’s pushing as best as he can. “Please do something!” The Aesir’s finding it difficult to be calm.

“Be calm, Thor or I’ll remove you from here.” Eir’s words are sharp. He cries silently.

“Come on, my darling. You can do it.” His mother delivers her love.

“Loki, you are strong.” Even Odin is encouraging him.

“Keep pushing, sweet boy.” Eir is sweating.

“I love you so much, Loki.” But it seems the younger god cannot hear them.

“The bleeding is worsening. Loki, stop pushing.” The words mean nothing as he continues to push. “Thor, make him stop.”

“Loki, stop! You have done your best, I know. But, you have to stop now.”

“He is shedding more blood.” 

Thor keeps coaxing Loki to stop, his words blowing in Loki’s ear until slowly all the movements stop from his cadaverous appearance and the air seems to leave his lungs. Loki gasps for air for a moment until he begins to convulse. Then he is still.

“He’s not breathing. Loki’s not breathing,” the Thunderer roars.

“His heart is failing.” One healer tries to shove a bundle of towels into Loki’s slit to subdue the bleeding; at once it’s soaked red. The others help Eir caress Loki’s swelling belly.

“Thor, you have to send your seidr little by little. I will try to stabilize the child. When Loki’s heart stops for sure, so does the babe’s.” Her face darkens.

“Oh, Norns!” His mother is sobbing; Odin’s big figure enfolds her.

“But I only have lightning,” he says, confused.

“That’s the point…” she says calmly. “And Thor, delicately.” She continues her work.

The god of thunder releases his power very carefully to the cold figure in his arms. _Come on._ He starts to lose hope when Loki takes a wheezing breath. “Oh praise the Norns! Loki, I’m here.” The young god is hysterical, waking in confusion and pain. “It’s alright, love. I’m here.”

When his senses return to his feeble body, Loki moans. “Please, get him out of me.” He is blinking his wet eyes. His voice is almost as loud as the wind.

“Of course, my darling.” Eir’s face softens as she realises something. “But you have to endure this last part. Will you manage?” 

He gives a determined inclination.

“I am going to make the opening in your stomach; we cannot numb your senses since it is too risky to insert another potion to your body and to your child.” Eir’s expression is sad. His heart drops to his stomach.

_“When I cut up his bony belly.”_

_“Dislodge the little bastard out of your whore.”_

Thor's mind goes blank, but his blue eyes go wide open as Loki’s crimson ones.

He was back in Jotunheim with Laufey in front of him. His worst nightmare has come alive. He grasps Loki’s sleeve. The Jotun faces him with the similar look he had in the cold land of Utgard.

“It’s alright, Thor. Eir knows I can do no more pushing. You know that I love you, right?” His lips draw something equivalent to a smile.“Do it quick.” 

The raven haired god only wanted it to end.

“Thor, hold him.” He doesn’t need to be asked.

The small blade lines along the lower part of Loki’s belly. Thor can’t see what is happening, blocked by the jutting middle section. Loki is jolting; he subdues his lover in tears.

The young boy let out voiceless screams as Eir slivers his skin layer by layer, only to rip another layer and draw a bloody tiny creature to the open. His vision is blurry.

She is handing the babe to the healer beside her. He cannot bring his attention to their child while Loki is whimpering and shivering again in front of him. He keeps whispering to his love and emboldening the languid god.

Loki screams again when Eir inserts her hand into the young god’s gut. “I have stopped the bleeding,” she says as her seidr sews Loki’s insides. He keeps screaming.

The dead silence brings Thor back to the land of the living. He feels no breathing, no pulsing vein, no beating heart. “Is he gone?” He has no more emotion to spare. He is paralyzed.

“No, Thor. He is going to be alright.” Eir’s hands are drenched in his lover’s blood.

“You're lying.”

“Now, go to your son.” He is unaware of his mother’s touch to his shoulder.

“Come on, my love.” She caresses his cheek. “Leave him to Eir’s care.”

He kisses Loki’s lips softly, hoping it will not be his last time with his lover. “I love you. Come back to me.” He leaves the frost giant.

The floor beneath him is unstable. He is floating; the sorrow and weariness are too great. He is dead inside. _If Loki never opens his eyes again…_

The soft wailing of the babe is heard. He wipes his face. _It’s because of him that Loki has to endure all of this. Because of him, Loki has to di..._ No, he doesn’t know that.

“It's your father," she cooed at the babe as she walked over. He is already clean from blood and all. He has his piercing blue eyes and blond hair, but his face is a copy of Loki’s. His skin is a pale shade of blue with the same marking as his husband. Frigga shifts the small bundle onto his lap.

He weeps again; he knows that it wasn’t the child’s fault. He couldn’t help it, when he was draining his mother’s life source and breaking Loki’s body. He simply wanted to live. And Thor blames him for that. He is a terrible father. He hugs him closely.

“My beautiful boy.”

* * *

The boy opens his heavy lids.

“...ki!”

“Loki.”

His ringing ears are not yet able to decipher the voice around him. His middle section is hurting badly but he can feel his great seidr mending his body. _Wait. Seidr? His babe?_

He whips his palm to his flat stomach. _How in the nine realms…?_

“Loki, meet our son.” His panic vaporises away, replaced with joy. Thor helps him with his strong single hand to sit to lean on the pillows. “Would you like to hold him?”

He nods. When he looks at his son, he is blubbering. “He’s so beautiful. Like you.”

“No, my love. He is beautiful like you.” The golden god kisses him long and deep; he is over the sky. “I missed you,” he says.

“I love you,” he replies. “I love you too, Vidarr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's over. I'm sorry for the long awaited chapter since lots of things happened his month and please give me your thought (:  
> Thanks a lot for reading this story you rock, guys!!


End file.
